Smoke Baby
by Bookie
Summary: Written for Stress' Drabble competition. Word given: Smoke. Blinks looks back on a past love... please R and R! :D


Disclaimer: "Smoke Baby" by Hawksley Workman, Newsies, and Martini don't belong to me. They were all borrowed. This is for a fic challenge courtesy of Stress.

In your underclothes

You went out for a smoke

I call you in

Just before the storm begins

Your last breath of smoke

You let out in the room

It makes a cloud

Like the greyest

Perfect plume

Martini had been the best thing to happen to Blink. She was his sun, his moon, his everything. The only problem with this was that she didn't know. When it came to girls, Blink was always the one to shy away. His best friends Racetrack and Mush always seemed to have a better way with the ladies than he did. No matter what he did, it always seemed like it was the wrong thing. Until that night. The night that Blink will always remember as being the best night of his life.

Smoke baby, smoke baby

More alcohol baby

Cocaine in Montreal

And back out on the plane baby

An early flight will leave

And on it will be me

I'll be half asleep

And you'll get up at three

The smoky dance hall was bursting at its seams with people. Blink had been having a good time dancing with many of the pretty girls, and drinking beer like it was going out of style. It was well into the night when Blink decided that it was time for him to go back to the lodging house before he forgot where it was.

Who gave you time to cry? Who gave you time to find yourself?

Casual as a light

Flickers before it's night

Sadness comes

And the daylight turns and runs

As the sun is setting you'll be betting

I'll be getting through

I'll find a payphone baby

And take some time to talk to you

When he walked into the lodging house, he went up the stairs, past the bunkroom, and straight up to the roof. It was his favorite kind of night, humid and the sky sparkling with millions of stars. He went over to the ledge where he paused a moment to look up at the sky. He then bent over and picked up the blanket he hid up there, placed it on the roof, and then lay down on his back. He had been like that for many minutes when he heard someone come up on the roof and walk over to him.

Smoke baby, smoke baby

More alcohol baby

Cocaine in Montreal

And back out on the plane baby

An early flight will leave

And on it will be me

I'll be half asleep

And you'll get up at three

He had been surprised that it had been Martini. She had lain down beside him and looked at the stars without saying a word. She smelled of alcohol mixed with jasmine. He looked over at her and saw that she was staring at him. She opened her mouth to say something, but Blink covered it with his before she had a chance.

Who gave you time to cry? Who gave you time to find yourself?

Who gave you time to cry? Who gave you time to find yourself?

They spent the night up there, in each other's arms, without a word spoken between them. Nothing needed to be said, not right then, nothing to ruin what a beautiful moment it was. They watched the sun rise together, and then after a few more moments of cuddling, Martini stood up and left the roof.

And I have never felt

Quite this close to hell

All this rock and roll baby

Only time will tell

But we're young now, having fun now

On the town now, Get around now

It's fine for now

But someday we'll settle down

But not now, baby

The next couple of days went by in a blur. Blink knew he had to tell Martini how he felt. So when the time came for him to do it, he was devastated to learn that she had become Skittery's girl the day after their night on the roof. Blink often regretted not telling Martini that night how he felt about her, but when he sees how how happy she is with Skittery, he knows it was for the best.

Smoke baby, smoke baby

More alcohol baby

Cocaine in Montreal

And back out on the plane baby

An early flight will leave

And on it will be me

I'll be half asleep

And you'll get up at three

Somewhere on the outside

Who gave you time to cry? And time to find yourself?


End file.
